That Summer
by bloo ducki
Summary: Ponyboy and Steve's cousin Bridget have a wonderful summer romance, but when Bridget comes back a year later, she'll be in for a surprise.I did this story up to chapter 8 once, but some jerk got onto my accout and deleted it.
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV

Well, I'll start off by telling you that I'm Ponyboy Curtis. I'm a greaser and I live with my two older brothers. We don't do the horrendous things most greasers do. Darry, my oldest brother works too long and hard to do any of that stuff. Out of the other four guys in our gang Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Matthews, Steve Randle, and Dallas Winston, Dallas is the only one who is truly bad to the bone. Enough about them though, this is where my story begins, the summer of 1966.

It was Saturday, around 6:30 p.m. and the gang and I were sitting around my house, waiting. Steve's cousin who is the same age as me, was coming to town. I vaguely remembered the last time she had visited. I was eleven and the whole gang was playing football. Bridget was a tough, but sweet girl and when she tackled me, it broke my arm. Yep, I remembered Bridget all right.

Steve had gone to the airport to pick up Bridget. He and Bridget were extremely close, more like brother and sister. Actually, Bridget was like a sister to the whole gang. I however didn't like her. She was a scatterbrained girl.Darry had made a chocolate cake to welcome Bridget with. She was gonna be staying with Steve for the whole summer. Great, just great.

"Pony, how come you ain't excited?" Johnny asked. We were all hanging out in the living room. Before I could answer Two-Bit cocked and eyebrow and jumped in.

"He's still sore about getting tackled by Bridget a couple of years ago," I felt my ears get hot with rage.

"Shut your trap, Two-Bit!" I yelled

"Calm down Ponyboy. Two-Bit was only teasing," said Soda and I did calm down because I would do anything Sodapop said. Soda may have been a dropout greaser but he was happy. I wished I could be more like him. Two-Bit slapped me playfully on the back.

"We ok buddy?" he asked. I nodded. Then the front door flew open without a knock. Steve was standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. Then, in his best British accent, which was pretty bad, Steve said

"Presenting, Ms. Bridget Randle," Then Bridget appeared and I became wide eyed. She looked way different than how I remembered her. Actually, I was stunned by her beauty. Her caramel hair was cut short and was flipped a little. Her freckles had faded away. Her striking pale blue eyes could be seen a mile away. Wow. I'd actually never really noticed a girl's looks till then.

"Great to see ya Bridget. How have you been?" Darry said offering Bridget his hand. Darry was always the first one to greet a guest cause he knew how to be polite. Bridget ignored the hand and pulled Darry into a great, big, bear hug.

"Darry, you don't need to be so official with me," Bridget laughed. Then she went on greeting people. She even got Johnny to smile. Johnny's smiles were about as rare as snow in the summertime. Dally actually let Bridget hug him. He scowled though. Finally she had made her way to me. She said

"Hi, Ponyboy ," in a voice that made me want to jump on her Then she gave me a hug. When she hugged me my stomach did a little flip. What was this feeling? I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

Darry had brought out the cake and Steve already had it smeared all over his face. His eating habits sickened me. After we ate Soda suggested a game of poker.

"Bridget can't play, I don't want to take her money," Two-Bit joked. Bridget's face contorted into an angry fashion.

"Oh, I'm gonna play and I'm gonna win," she said. TwoBit shrugged and began to shuffle the cards. I got a lousy hand so I cursed and Darry belted me in the face, not too hard though, just as a warning to watch my language.

In the end Bridget won with a straight in diamonds. You could see the look of "I told you so" in her eyes

"Well guys, I hate to take your money…. But I will," she said. Two-Bit had definitely misjudged Bridget's poker playing abilities

Once everyone went home, except for Dally who was slepping on our couch that night I went straight to my room to think. If I liked Bridget, should I make a move. No. I told myself to forget that flippy feeling. I think the reason was that Dally and the gang had told me hair raising stories about their girls. At least Bridget would be gone by the end of summer.

a/n: sorry its short.the next chapter will be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pony's POV

The next day was unbearably hot. 100 degrees! I was gonna stay home in the air conditioning but Darry was painting the kitchen walls and I can't stand paint fumes. In case you were wondering, he painted the walls pale yellow. Anyway, so I decided to go to the DX station to see Soda.

I wished I hadn't though when I saw Bridget there. She looked angelic with her flipped hair and red plaid skirt. Me ears turned red, I could feel them. She was standing beside Soda and Steve talking. I started to turn around to walk away but Soda spooted me and called out

"Hey Pony! Could you so Bridget a favor?" I knew I couldn't just sat no. Slowly, I walked over to them.

"Depends, what's the favor?" I responded.

"Walk her home. I don't want her getting jumped by no Socs looking for a good time," said Steve. I thought that was sort of dumb. She could get jumped even If I was there. I knew I was blushing but no one else seemed to notice.

"Sure," I said. Bridget didn't say a word, just started walking beside me. Suddenly, I looked over at her and noticed that she was a faint shade of pink too.

Then I noticed blue corvair pulling up beside us. Before I knew it I was pushing Bridget behind me to protect her. There were three Socs in the car, all wearing white pants and checkered shirts.

"Look at the sweet greaser couple," the one on the far right said. The middle one then said

"That broads too pretty for a no count greaser like him." The Socs were all smiling maliciously. Bridget squeezed my arm and for the first time I realized she was afraid. I was afraid that something bad was gonna happen to her and even more afraid at the possibility that I might, love her.

One of the Socs tried to grab Bridget but I punched him right in the mouth. It knocked his tooth out too.

"Run!" I shouted and Bridget and I took off. One of the Socs hollered

"Get back here, you slut!" and I knew he was talking to Bridget.

"Shut your damn mouth!" I hollered back. No one will ever call Bridget a slut while I'm around. No one.

Once we reached an old junk yard we realized we were no longer being chased. I was sweating and panting, but Bridget remained cool.

"Thanks for defending my honor, Ponyboy," she said. Her soft voice was really turning me on, big time.

"No problem," I replied. We just looked at each other for a moment, then I kicked a can.

"Well, we better be getting to my house," I said. I didn't really want to go back to my house but I needed to break the silence. Bridget shrugged. I decided that we should take the back road so we wouldn't run into anymore Socs. Besides, the back road was faster.

It only took us five minutes to get home. As we approached the porch I could tell the house was way too quiet for any of the guys to be home, even Darry. I was shocked that Darry would leave the house. Soda must have talked him into it. Then I noticed a noteon the door.

Pony,

Went to the Dingo, will be back later.

Then Bridget and I sat on the porch talking for a while before she said

"Well, I'm going back to Steve's place. See ya, Pony." She turned, then pause, then turned back around. She moved in slowly and then, kissed me. It was my very first kiss. My stomach did that flippy thing again.

"That was for defending me," she said. I could barely get out a "your welcome." I looked around just to make sure that no one was around to see that. To my horror, I noticed Johnny, standing in shock. Bridget hadn't noticed and was already headed the other direction. I ran towards Johnny. When I reached him I said

"Johnny, promise me you won't tell anyone about that. You swear?" Johnny nodded.

"How long you been dating her?" he asked.

"We're not dating. She was thanking me for protecting her," I explained.

"Oh, alright. I ain't gonna say nothing," said Johnny.

"Thanks Johnny, you're a real pal." Johnny laughed. Then we went inside to watch TV. Darry and Soda got home a few minutes later.

They didn't say a word to me but I felt like somehow they knew about the kiss. I wanted to tell Soda about it so I waited till we were in bed. I rolled over, so I was facing him and said

"Soda, could I talk to you." I knew he would say yes and he did. Soda always listened to what I had to say.

"Well, its about Bridget. Some Socs chased us today."

"Oh no, is she hurt?" Soda asked.

"No," I said "but that's not what I to tell you. I wanted to tell you that… she kissed me." Now Soda was wide awake.

"Well, do ya like her, Pony?"

"I'm not sure. Yeah, I think I do," I said, finally being honest with myself.

"I think you guys would make a cute couple. Go for it," Soda laughed. It made me angry, or embarrassed. I had made up my mind though, I was gonna make a move.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to give a special thanks to my fave reviewers: waniphil, imgonnaliveforever, RatsRule, and Girlz-Rule You guys are the best:)**

Pony's POV

The next day I decided to ask Bridget out on a date. Before I got to that, apparently, I had to be tortured. I walked into the living room and the whole gagng was there, even Bridget. I figured I should get it over with so I said

"Bridget, could I talk to you, outside." Steve piped up

"Are you guys gonna do some more kissing." Two-Bit made kissing noises and I spun around so I was facing Soda. I gave him a really dirty look. He responded by saying

"Sorry Pony. It just slipped out." Bridget stood up and walked outside with me.

"You punks be good now," said Dally. Darry and Johnny were nice enough to stay quiet, well, Johnny was always anyway, so that was no surprise.

"Listen, Pony, I'm sorry I kissed you," Bridget began, but I stopped her

"No, I liked it. I was actually hoping you would go on a date with me ." Bridget's face lit up like a light.

"I would love that Ponyboy." Then we hugged and went back inside and were greeted by the annoying hooting and hollering of the gang. Once everyone went back to their own business I whispered in Johnny's ear

"Hey, I asked her out."

"Yeah man. What did she say?" I didn't need to answer because Johnny saw the the look of happiness. Not counting Soda, Johnny was my best friend.

Bridget's POV

When Ponyboy asked me to come outside I was afraid he wanted to yell at me for embarrassing him. Boy was I wrong.

To tell you the truth I'd sort of had a crush on Ponyboy since we were six and I came to Tulsa for the first time. My dreams were finally coming true.

That evening Pony met me at Steve's place. I had forced Steve to leave so he wouldn't tease us. He went to the DX station to make out with his trashy girlfriend, Evie. I began to get curious when Pony led me towards the vacant lot.

"What are we doing here Ponboy?" I asked. Ponyboy smiled and said

"We're gonna watch the sunset with a picnic." That sounded really nice and sweet!

Pony's POV

Watching the sunset had been my idea but Soda suggested having the picnic. I listened to Soda's advice because he had a way of charming girls. That was why he had a beautiful girl like Sandy.

Anyway, so Bridget and I sat down a blanket I had spread out. The sun would be setting very soon. In the meantime we were talking. Since I had known Bridget for a long time and had been her friend we didn't run out of things to discuss.

I kept noticing myself staring at Bridget. I don't know how but even her eating was cute. I know that sounds really strange. I wondered why she didn't seem like just a girl to me anymore.

After the sun set the stars came. I worked up the courage to put my arm around Bridget and she snuggled up real close to me. That moment almost made me feel sad because there would never be another moment as perfect as that.

About an hour and a half later we decided to go back to my house to see the guys. We held hands the whole way there and my hand actually felt tingly. Tingly! When we stepped in through the doorway Soda was rushing around the room frantically, like he was looking for something.

"Soda, what's the deal?" I asked curiously.

"Dally is in jail. We need a hundred dollars to bail him out." Oh. We certainly didn't have a hundred spare dollars.

"How much ya got so far," Bridget asked.

"Eighty eight bucks." Bridget's hand flew to her pocket. She pulled a ten dollar bill and two ones.

"Here," she said placing the money in Soda's hand.

:Where did you get this," Soda asked. I had been wondering the same thing. Bridget's family was just as poor as ours.

"Don't worry, its not stolen. I saved up babysitting money," Bridget explained.

"I cannot take your money," said Soda.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, if you don't take this money I'll never speak to you again." Soda laughed and ran out the door. We were alone again, or so I thought.

Bridget and I sat on the couch. I pulled her close to me and she placed her hands on my neck. Chills ran all over my body like needles. We began kissing. Then, suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Uh sorry to interrupt ya kids." It was Darry! He was standing in the kitchen doorway. I should've known he would be home.

"Oh hey Darry," I said. Bridget and I were both turning red. Darry sauntered back into the kitchen. That didn't matter though, Bridget and I really didn't feel like kissing anymore.

"I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tomorrow Pony," said Bridget as she stood up. She gave me a peck on the cheek and went out the front door.

I heaved a great sigh and walked into my dark room. This summer was gonna be good. Just me, Bridget, and the world.

a/n: That was such a cute date! I think that was my quickest update yet. Please review kindly. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far! Sorry it took so long to update. I was suffering from severe writer's block. I've also been preparing for a writing contest I have been chosen to enter.If I win, I could get published so you can imagine the pressure**

Bridget's POV

Pony and I had an amazing summer. We went to the movies, hung out with the gang, went swimming in a nearby pond, and on the Fourth of July we lit fireworks. At the dreadful end of the wonderful summer I cried big crocodile tears as Pony hugged me goodbye.

Now, lets fast forward to the next summer. My parents had decided to permanently move to Tulsa but we hadn't told Steve or the boys yet. I could not wait to surprise Ponyboy.

It was all I could do to keep from squealing when my mom and dad dropped me off in front of the Curtis house. They had to begin unpacking so they couldn't come in. Thank God! I ran up to the front door and burst inside without knocking.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Steve when he saw me. My eyes scanned the room for Ponyboy but Ponyboy wasn't there. Neither were Johnny or Dally. How odd.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit?" asked Darry. None of the guys seemed very pleased to see me. Two-Bit and Sodapop looked speechless.

"I'm not visiting. My parents and I moved here. Where's Pony?"

"Uh," said Steve," he's at the Dingo. I'll take you there." Yes! Hopefully Pony and I would become a permanent couple. I longed to kiss him again.

"Thanks Steve-O," I said

In the car Steve kept glancing at me like he was nervous. Suddenly I remembered Johnny and Dally.

"Steve, where are Johnny and Dally?" I questioned. Steve searched for the right words.

"Well, ya see Bridget, a lot has changed since you were here last. Johnny and Dally….they…they died Bridget." I began laughing even though it was a sick joke. It had to be a joke. Right?

"You're kidding right. Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not kidding," said Steve. I didn't ask details about their deaths. I didn't want to know. My eyes welled up with tears. I didn't want Pony to see me with smeared mascara so I brushed my tears away quickly. Then we came to a screeching halt in front of the Dingo.

"Wait, Bridget. There's one more thing I've got to tell you," began Steve, but I was already slamming the car door.

Before I went inside I did a quick check to make sure I looked ok.

Inside, I studied the room and saw Ponyboy sitting alone in a corner booth. I approached him excitedly.

"Hey Ponyboy!" I nearly shouted. Before he could respond I gave him a huge hug.

"Bridget?" he said. He looked a tad worried. "How are you?"

"I'm great, now. I missed you so much," I said

"I'm sure he missed you too," said a shrill voice behind me. Then a pretty girl sat down beside Ponyboy and kissed on the cheek. Oh my gosh! That's what Steve had been trying to tell me. The devious looking slut held out a hand.

"I'm Taylor Demalio, Ponyboy's girlfriend. Who are you?" she asked. I shook her and. She was smiling so much I felt sick. Taylor had long, silky, brunette hair. Her gray eyes seemed to be dancing with the pleasure of tormenting me

"I'm Bridget. I'm an old friend of Pony's," I said finally. I eyed Pony when I said "friend". Taylor was about to speak when I said

"Well, I better get going. See you later Ponyboy. Nice meeting you Taylor."

Once I was safely out of the Dingo I ran all the way back to my house. Nothing made sense anymore. Johnny and Dally…dead? Taylor and Ponyboy? Since I had no bed in my room yet I cried myself to sleep on my hardwood floor.

Pony's POV

Crap! How could I have forgotten about Bridget. Actually, I never really forgot about her. When I first met Taylor I kept comparing her to Bridget.

After Bridget left the Dingo I considered breaking up wit Taylor but then she kissed me and I forgot all about that. I wanted Bridget. I did. But Taylor was also a big part of me. Maybe Bridget and I could be friends?

**a/n: OH NO! I new girlfriend. I haven't decided who Pony will end up with so tell me what you think.Well, please review and be gentle. If you don't like my story, don't read or review it. Duh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I took forever to update. Sorry. I was just waiting until I got at leats 30 reviews total. But, I'm back now with chapter 5. Hope ya like it!**

Bridget's POV

The following day I was very irritable. I woke up at nine thirty a.m., and I decided to go to see the guys. Perhaps I could talk to Ponyboy

At the Curtis house I walked in through the front screen door and immediately everyone was staring at me. Again, Ponyboy was not there.

"Hi everybody," I said, trying to get the squeakiness out of my voice.

"Hey Bridget. How are you feeling?" asked Sodapop. I hate it when people feel sorry for me. I snapped

"I'm fine! Geez!"

"I'm sorry. I just figured the whole Ponyboy and Taylor thing would be getting you down," said Soda. As if! Okay, it was. It was burning a hole into my soul.

"Why would that bring me down? I'm really happy for Ponyboy," I lied. It was Steve's turn to speak

"Come on Bridget. Everyone knows you and Pony were a thing last summer." I rolled my eyes and then the door to Pony's room flew open. There stood Pony in jeans and no shirt. He had gotten extremely muscular since last summer! I caught myself before I began to stare.

As soon as Ponyboy saw me he turned around and went back into his room, blushing. He reappeared about twenty seconds later wearing a dark green T-shirt. When he returned silence rushed over the room like a plague.

"So….who wants to go get something to eat?" asked Two-Bit. All of the guys quickly raised their hands. They hadn't eaten breakfast that morning.

Everyone headed towards Darry's truck and Steve's car. Pony and lolly gagged behind so we could talk privately.

"Listen Bridget, I'm sorry about yesterday with Taylor," said Pony. Like I needed his pity!

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I know we have a past, but can we still be friends," Pony asked.

"Sure. Now, we better get going," I said. I was feeling very uncomfortable. I just said "sure" to get the heck out of there.

Instead of going to the Dingo we all went to the Dairy Queen in the next town because Steve was craving a barbeque sandwich from Dairy Queen. I didn't tell anyone that I hated all things barbequed. Ponyboy, of course knew from all the ime we had spent together. I figured since I was already crabby I didn't need to be picky.

At the Dairy Queen things started to cool down. For a second or two I forgot all my troubles. The guys, Two-Bit especially, were making me laugh so hard I thought my side was gonna split. I hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time.

"So, how about we all go out to the Nightly Double tonight." said Two-Bit. Ponyboy frowned and said

"I've got a date with Taylor tonight." Then Pony left hurriedly to go to the restroom. I couldn't stand it any longer. I subtly asked my question

"So, how long have Pony and, um, Taylor been dating?" The guys looked at each other, deciding who had to answer. Darry stepped up

"Oh, three months I guess." Three months! That was enough time for Taylor to sink her fake sweetness into his gullible mind. Then I felt bad about hating her for no reason. I thought about her perfect, flowing brunette hair and charming smile. How could anyone help but fall in love with her?

The rest of the day was spent watching cartoons at the Curtis house, with the whole gang. That was, until seven thirty when Ponyboy had to go pick up Taylor for their three month anniversary.

Had last summer meant absolutely nothing to him? Well if he was moving on, so was I. Next time I was around a cute guy I was gonna flirt with him like there was no tomorrow. Now I realize that was such a crazy school girlish idea.

Pony's POV

My whole date with Taylor I felt guilty about letting my mind wander to thoughts of Bridget. After the way I had betrayed her Bridget probably didn't want me more anyway. Taylor was great, sexy, funny, not too bright though. She just wasn't Bridget. But I decided she was the safer choice, I was already dating her. Taylor? Yeah, that had to be the right choice.

I got home at about eleven thirty and Bridget had fallen asleep on our couch. Her parents weren't strict so it was ok. She looked so innocent hugging a patchwork quilt my mother had made. I hovered above her body. Her chest moved up and down with every steamy breath she took. Slowly and quietly I gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help it, she looked so angelic.

"Goodnight Bridget," I whispered into her warm, little ear. It was just a friendship kiss though. Or was it?

Bridget's POV

Apparently Pony thought I was asleep because he kissed me. The kiss was small but to me it meant absolutely everything. I struggled to keep from smiling and as soon as Pony was out of hearing range I let out a squeal.

One question. Why was he kissing me? I told myself it was just a friendship kiss or the way you kiss your sister, but the tingling sensation on my cheek seemed to think differently.

**a/n: I know, that wasn't my best chapter. The next will be better. Please review! Hmmmmmm. I wonder what that kiss really meant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know it's been like...forever since I updated but I was waiting for more reviews, cause I need to know what you guys think. I would like to thank some very loyal reviewers: cutie pie baby cakes, prettyinpink2165, and RatsRule.**

Bridget's POV

About a week had gone by since I moved to Tulsa. I avoided both Pony and Taylor for the most part. The whole gang wanted Pony and I together, but they were too afraid to say it. One day I went to the Dingo to drown my sorrows with a chocolate milkshake.

When I walked in the first thing I saw was Taylor sitting at the counter with a couple of her friends. They were giggling uncontrollably. Normally I'm not one to eavesdrop, but….I just could not help it.

"Yeah, and you should have seen how sad she looked when I kissed Ponyboy. God, she is such a loser," laughed Taylor.

Now, I'm no genius, but I was pretty sure she was talking about me. One of her friends with long curly que black hair said

"You should really screw with her." Taylor nodded and giggled some more. I was fed up with listening to them trash me. I tapped Taylor lightly on the shoulder and said

"Um, excuse me?" Taylor turned to face me and her smile faded.

"Oh, you. Listen, I know all about your great summer romance with Ponyboy. He doesn't want you anymore so, move on." She high fived her friends, obviously thinking she had won.

I could not stand her! I was quickly losing control. Before I knew it I was forcefully reaching my fist out and punching Taylor in the face. A shocked look spread across not only my face, but Taylor's

She yelped out in pain and I ran. Pony was going to hate me now. I had punched his precious girlfriend. He would never forgive me.

I was jumpy and anxious the rest of the afternoon. I didn't think I would ever be able to face Ponyboy again.

Later that evening there was a rough tap at my window. My stomach tightened when I saw that it was Ponyboy. He looked quite angry. I took a deep breath and unlocked my window.

"Hi," I said. I wished that I was deaf so I wouldn't have to hear what Pony was going to say next. He stared at me for a moment and then said

"I cannot believe what you did to Taylor! She has a bruise on her right cheek thanks to you." He probably would have screamed if my parents hadn't been home. They were cool, but they wouldn't want a boy in my bedroom.

"Did she happen to tell you why I hit her?" I asked.

"There's no good reason for that. I thought that we could be friends, but just forget that!" He finally did scream his last sentence. A few seconds later I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. My dad!

"Go away Pony! I hate you!" I screeched. Once he was out I quickly locked the window and hopped into my bed. There was a soft tap on my door and then my father came in. I faked sleep so he went away.

I began to cry. I didn't hate Ponyboy. I swear I didn't. I was just so angry at him. All he cared about was Taylor. Didn't the fact that I was dying inside matter to him at all?

Pony's POV

I was steaming mad! What possibly could have possessed Bridget to punch Taylor? There was no way we could be friends now. I decided maybe talking to Soda would help me clear my head.

"Hey Soda, I need to talk to you. It's real important."

"Okay, shoot," Soda replied. I said

"Today Bridget punched Taylor. I'm so mad at her and I can't be friends with her anymore."

"Why not?" Soda asked. Geez! How dumb was he?

"Hello!? Taylor hates Bridget now. Bridget is just being impossible." It looked like Soda was carefully considering his next words.

"Well Pony, you guys were sort of a couple and she came back to Tulsa expecting you two to pick up where you left off. Taylor had to be sort of a shock for her." I couldn't believe it! Soda was on Bridget's side.

"Why are you on her side?" I asked angrily. Soda gave me a look like I was stupid. I stormed out of the living room out onto our front porch.

For the first time in months I let my mind wander to thoughts of Johnny. This would have been the sort of thing I could've talked to Johnny about. He probably would've been on Bridget's side. I really missed Johnny. Right then and there I broke down and cried. I wasn't even sure what I was crying about. There were so many things going wrong it was kind of hard to just focus on one.

Around midnight I went back inside. Soda and Darry were already asleep. I was still a little ticked at Soda so I slept on the couch. I'd never noticed how terribly uncomfortable our couch was until that night. As soon as we had the money we had to buy a new one.

**a/n: I know this chapter was kind of short.I swear the next one will be longer. Please review kindly.Finally some action! lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So,how hve you been my wondeful readers. Thanks so much to the great reviews I got. hey made me feel so special. Hopefully some Bridget/Soda/Pony drama will be resolved in ths chapter.**

Pony's POV

Two days went by and I hadn't spoken to Bridget or even Sodapop for that matter. The whole gang was tense. I spent most o my free time with Taylor. I had started to notice that Taylor never talked about anything of substance.

One dull Friday evening Darry, Two-Bit, and I were sitting at home watching television. Steve and Sodapop had decided to have a guys' night on the town. They were probably getting drunk. I had no clue where Bridget was. The phone rang and I answered it. The conversation went like this:

Me: Hello?

Steve: Pony, it's Steve. Soda and I are at the hospital.

Me: What!?

Steve: We got into a drag race. I just got a few cuts and bruises but Soda, man, he's hurt bad.

Me: Me and the guys will be right there.

Then I hung up the phone without bothering o say goodbye. Soda? Hurt? He could die before we got a chance to reconcile. I turned to Darry and Two-Bit, wide-eyed.

"Soda, Soda, he's in the hospital!" I shouted.

"What!?" Two-Bit and Darry said in unison. It was kind of cool the way they hopped off the couch at the exact same time, but that's beside the point. The point is that Soda was hurt.

"Come on guys," I said ad we headed towards the truck.

At the hospital Steve met s in the waiting room. He looked pale and sickly. I noticed he was sweating pretty badly too.

"How is he?" Darry asked. I wasn't paying much attention. In a chair in a small corner of the room was Bridget. Steve must have called her. She saw me and her eyes darted back to the floor. Then a pretty, red headed nurse came out.

"Well boys, I think he's gonna be okay." Something about nurses, even when they're of the friendly sort, creep me out.

Relief and joy rushed all over my body all at once. I would get to tell Soda that I was sorry for being such a headcase. Now, that I look back on the incident, I really did overreact. He was just trying to give his honest opinion, which is what a good brother does.

We were then informed that Soda had a broken arm, nothing major. One at a time we were permitted into hi hospital room to visit. I wanted to go last. Finally it was my turn. I walked slowly down the hall and opened the door.

"Ponyboy," said Soda sleepily.

"Yeah Soda. Are you okay? I mean, is your arm sore?" I asked. Soda grinned. "No, not really," he replied. I knew he was just putting up a tough front. We were silent after that until I finally just threw my arms around Soda, trying not to crush his arm.

"Soda, I'm so sorry I got mad at you. You were only telling me your opinion. Soda shook his head.

"No, I should have been a more supportive brother," he said.

Sodapop and I talked a while longer a little while longer until a different, mean, pointed nosed nurse told me to leave. Soda had to stay overnight s the doctors could be positive there was noting else wrong with him.

All the boys went back to our house to have a couple beers to settle our nerves. While they played a crazy game of drunken poker I had a talk with Bridget.

"Bridget, I hate this, this rift between us. I hate it," I practically whispered so the gang wouldn't hear. Bridget looked at me with her big brown blue eyes.

"I hate it too, but how can we fix it?"

"Let's just be friends again, but don't go near Taylor. She sort of hates you now," I said.

"Ok," Bridget replied. That was it. We were made up. Something still felt wrong with the whole thing though.

Bridget's POV

Of course I didn't want to be "just friends" with Ponyboy. "Friends" is the thing you become with an ex even though you secretly hate his guts, or you're still in love with him. In my case, it was the latter.

I wanted to be with Ponyboy so badly it made me insides hurt. That may make me seem pathetic, but I don't care. "Friends" was a start I guess.

"Goodnight Pony," I said when Steve told me it was time to go. Steve didn't like me walking alone at night. Pony smile and told me goodnight. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me. But he just turned sharply and went into his room.

I stamped me foot and heaved a heavy sigh. Steve looked at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking. It kind of embarrassed me. Thank God he didn't say anything about it or I would have died right then and there.

It was strange how I could be so wide awake after the long and crazy night I'd had. Being in love with Ponyboy Curtis can do that to you I suppose.

**a/n: Yeah, like those two can ever be just "friends." That'll happen the same day I stop being boy crazy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know I basically abandoned you guys and I'm rally sorry. I was busy with my other stories. Thanx to all you great peeps who reviews. I love you all for sticking by me!**

Pony's POV

I was thrilled to get Sodapop home the next day that I actually cleaned out house so that it would be nice and comfortable for him. Once we got him home all he wanted to do was sleep, so we let him.

I was going stir crazy at home. Darry was working as always, Soda was sleeping, the gang was at Buck Merril's where I wasn't allowed to go, and Taylor was with her friends. Finally, I decided to just ask Bridget to go and she giddily replied "yes, I'd love to."

We saw some movie featuring Paul Newman. I was very good, but apparently not good enough for me to remember the title. After the movie Bridget and I decided to walkl around for a little bit.

"Hey Pony, I've been trying not to ask this question because I didn't want to bring up bad memories, but I have got to know, how did Johnny and Dally die? Steve wouldn't tell me. He said it was none of business, which is probably true?" Bridget asked. I choked on my drink.

I didn't want to talk about it, but Bridge deserved to know, she and Johnny were as close as Johnny and I were. So, I just spit it out.

"Johnny died from severe burns, after we saved some kids froma fire. Shcoking, I know. Then, Dally was so upset about it that he snapped and robbed a store. Later that night the police shot him down." She seemed taken aback by my answer.

"Oh my God! I'm so stupid for even bringing it up. Sorry!" said Bridget. I wouldn't stand for Bridget putting her amazing self down. I looked into her eyes.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid," I ordered. She smiled and we started laughing. I was about to crack a joke when Bridget stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing not even ten feet away form us was Taylor. I swallowed hard. Taylor wagged her finger, a sign for me to come forward.

"I told you to stay away form her," said Taylor. She looked pissed as hell, and she actually had me a little bit afraid.

"Bridget is my best friend. I can't just drop her," I replied. Taylor bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Well then I'm going to have to drop you," she said. I stared at her in awe. I had never been. Then a bus came to a hault and without a second glance Taylor boarded it, leaving me in the dust. Bridget was at my side in a second, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What did she say?" Bridget asked. My eyes avoided he gaze.

"She dumped me."

'Oh Pony, I'm so sorry," exclaimed Bridget. Then the reality of Taylor being out of my life hit me and I began to cry. I was crying silently, but shaking violently. Bridget put her arm around me.

"It's okay Ponyboy," she said. "It'll be okay." Her smoothe voice was calming me down. Once I got my tears under control I said

"I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to come?" Bridget asked.

"No, I need to be alone." I jerked out of Bridget's grip and started running. I felt so dizzy. I reached the lot fairly soon. I thought of all the great times I'd had with Taylor, but then I thought about her bossiness and self centered attitude and suddenly I could careless if she dumped me. Then I thought about Bridget, her smile, caring nature, and her body. I could finally be with Bridget.

Bridget's POV

Since Ponyboy left me I went to the DX station. Soda and Steve weren't there so I bought a coke and sat down on a wooden bench to drink it.

Pretty soon a boy who looked about fifteen or so came and sat next to me. He looked edgy and ominous and my whole body tensed.

"Hey, I'm Curly Shepard," the boy said. Tim Shepard's younger brother! Of course! Now I was very afraid. I'd heard many stories about him.

"Hi, I'm Bridget," I replied. I figured he probably didn't care what my last name was. Curly stayed with me for a while longer, occasionally talking or putting his hand on my leg. Whenever he would do this I would just politely push his hand away.

"Listen, I know we just met but, would you be my date to Buck Merril's party tomorrow?" Curly asked. I was going to say no, but then I thought of how Ponyboy cried when Taylor dumped him. It was clear to me that he loved her.

"Sure, I'll go." Then I gave Curly my address and he left.

Pony's POV

Once I decided to ask Bridget out I looked everywhere for her. I spotted her at the DX, but what I saw broke my heart.

Sitting beside Bridget was Curly Shepard. To make things worse Bridget was writing what I assumed was her address on his hand. I was too late. I turned away quickly and went straight home.

There was a huge lump in my throat. I knew that Curly would probably try something on their date so I hoped Bridget was prepared. The feeling of losing Bridget was enough to bring me to my knees

**a/n: You should have been quicker Pony. Who knows what will happen next? Well...review!**


End file.
